Calem
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Calem| text=white | slogan=no | image=XY Calem.png | size=150px | caption=Official artwork from | gender=Male | colors=yes | eyes=Gray , Blue , Brown | hair=Black , Blond | hometown=Vaniville Town | region=Kalos | relatives= , mentioned father (as player) Unnamed mother, mentioned father (as rival) | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer, player character | game=yes | generation= | games=X, Y }} Calem is the male player character in , and also serves as the rival in the same games if the player chooses to play as the . His female counterpart is . If playing as Calem, the player character may earn the title of by defeating most of the Trainers in the Battle Chateau. This is the only time the Trainer class Grand Duke appears in game. As the protagonist Calem is a boy living in Vaniville Town with his friends , Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna. He recently moved into Vaniville Town. His mom owns a and , the latter of which wakes Calem up at the start of the game. As a non-playable character Calem is a young boy who lives in Vaniville Town when the protagonist moves into town. Calem is the main rival of the character, choosing the starter Pokémon which is super effective to the player's. He is also the character who teaches the player and Shauna how to catch a Pokémon, catching a with the use of his . Soon after, he can be seen in Santalune Forest with the other friends. Calem is the child of two prominent Pokémon battlers, and is seen as one of the two best battlers of the group of friends, alongside the protagonist. At Glittering Cave, Calem helps the player defeat Team Flare to save the fossil assistant, and is given the fossil not chosen afterward. He then battles with the player against Tierno and Trevor at . At the Tower of Mastery in Shalour City, Calem battles the player for the chance to get the Mega Ring. The next time Calem battles the player is in front of the Coumarine Gym. When the group of friends meets up and decides to go to the haunted area in , Calem is the only one of the friends to not go to the house, claiming that he has to train. He then helps the player defeat Team Flare at the Poké Ball Factory. The next time Calem battles the player is in front of the Anistar Gym. After the player defeats the gym, he will ask for a rematch, but cancels his challenge after Lysandre announces his plan of eradicating all life forms not a part of Team Flare. He then helps the player defeat Team Flare get to the legendary Pokémon and defeat Team Flare for good. After the player defeats the and battles at the Battle Maison, Calem can be battled in Kiloude City, where, when defeated, he will give the player an and tell the player to meet Professor Sycamore in Anistar City. Category:Game characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:X and Y characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones